Swallow
by RavenRainMoonshadow
Summary: One day Rory finds the Doctor in an emotional flux. He forces the Time-Lord to tell him and he finds out about the Doctor's love for another Time-Lord. the Master But something, due this experience starts to brew within him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This came to me in a crisis of OTP, should my ship be MASTER/DOCTOR or 11/RORY? I don't know I've always been a Master/Doctor shipper but after reading fanfics and seeing all the sexual tension and touching between Rory and 11. (C'mon the disapointed face he made when the Doctor called himself handsome) has left me all aflux. This is a story where both preside and are co-existing. M/D was there and 11/R will come in. (IT'S ALL A GRAND PLAN!)

Chapter One: All That Remain is Pain

Rory didn't mean to find the Doctor in a sobbing heap clutching an old 'Vote Saxon' sign he didn't even mean to get lost in the TARDIS. He just tried to get to the kitchen and lost his way. He was also sighing "Koschei, oh Kosch I'm so lonely."

Needlessly to say, Rory was over come with curiosity (as all humans are) and had to comfort the Doctor at any means, as Amy's sanity depended on her Raggedy Doctor's giddiness.

"Doctor, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong! Don't worry Rory the Roman! No need to worry! None at all!" The Doctor said tossing the sign in the trash. And jumping up.

"Who's Koschei?"

"A thing of my past I need to let go of."

"Why?"

"He's dead, so dead. I died. All alone. But now I have you two!" Then to change the subject: "Amy gets to pick where we go all the time. How about you pick our next activity."

Rory was over come with chargin. He must know why the zany Doc was in such an un-zany state. He pressed, "Fine, you tell me why you we crying."

"No I can't, your human mind couldn't wrap around it."

"Try again, I was a plastic Roman for millenia. I think I could handle it."

"You're really going to force this out." The Doctor said throwing his, Rory noted, skinny muscular arms in the air.

"You were crying. You don't cry!"

"I used to," he sighed,"a life ago."

"Rory Roranicus Pond Pondicus. Fine I'll tell you." He braced and took a breath, "Shortly before I Regenerated an old...adversary came back form the dead. The Master. You probably know him as Harold Saxo-"

"The old insane prime minister?"

"Yes, now don't interrupt or I'll stop."

"Fine." Rory rubbed his nose.

"He was my enemy, my friend, my lover at one distant point so long ago. We met at the Pyrodonian Academy and we were roommates. I kind of had a crush on him. We had a close friend named Ushas, we went renegade. We all didn't exactly follow rules. In our last two years, the Master and I secretly started dating, as dating wasn't allowed for students. I was betrothed to a female Time-Lord after my parents found him and I deeply entangled. Rani, she was exiled and then killed. I loved my daughter and later my granddaughter. I could never love my wife though-I was stuck with the images of him and I running through Gallifrey's red grasses, shouting up at the gold skies. I still see it. I just want to go back that. We batttled viciously. He killed my wife. I stole the TARDIS, the Drums-later we found out Rassilon raped the Master's mind as a child and placed a phantom drumming. The need to take over the universe and end death at all forms cost. Always tried to kill me. Fair, now I look at murder was his form of flirting with me. I never believed dear Kosch about it. He died, sacrificed his life to save mine and seal off the time-lock. Saving Earth as well. Bless his hearts. I love him still. i should get rid of my memories, but I can't. The only thing I can't throw away of my past. I promised myself with this body I'd not forget but move forward entirely. Now we should get going." The Doctor said wiping the last of the tears away and cracking his neck. And breathing heavily as he was talking very fastly.

"I'm sorry for you. I know-"Rory couldn't get this sudden picture that flashed through his mind of him kissing the man in front of him. So wrong, as he was married to a lovely sleeping Ginger. But a handsome ancient-but-young man stood in front of him. Rory wasn't rash but somehow he had a rash thought."I know I can't top that. I know I said that you're dangerous. I don't know. I know you walk basically alone. You had River, you still have Amy. And me."

"I know. Believe me every night I count the things I have. My family, my friends, my dear Kocsh. My one and only Master."

"Doctor anytime you need to talk, I'm here." Rory helpfully pointed out.

A/N: MORE TO COME! Still having a crisis of OTP, but both can be due to time can't they both happen?


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: YAY! tumblr you are such an ass to make me addicted to you. now i can stop procrastinating whilst my internet is down and write and do homework fromfiveweeksago!\ You also get to see my lesbiancrushforAMYPOND!And mycrush for DT is now Rory's to bear so HA! Thank you for reading and such.

Chapter Two: Marco Polo, I See What You've Done to Me

A week (or so time's hard in the TARDIS) and several dangerous adventures occurred since the two had their chat. River made one last show-up and pranced out her usual flirty self.

It seemed as if the Doctor had either totally forgotten their conversation or wanted Rory to forget it. He also had an the strangest sensation of almost joy when he thought of the fact that he told someone! He knew it wasn't good form to unload almost millions of years' grief onto on man.

Meanwhile, Rory kept on having flashes of the Doctor's weak form and the surge of wanton thoughts that brought about. He just needed a way to take that hurt away. That exquisite pain...

Amy was benefiting though. Every time the urges came for the Doctor he just occupied himself with the Ginger he was in love with. (Not to say he didn't have urges for her-boy he did! What wasn't to love about her vivacity and smile. Her soft humble breasts and those legs!) She thought her hips would go out one night in particular.

That in itself made it worth it.

She was not completely unambitious though. She saw that her boys were jumpy all of the sudden. She just chalked it up to some male-hormones jealousy type shit.

She was okay with that as long as the kinky shagging kept up.

But the boys however were not okay. The doctor finally felt as if a weight had been taken off and yet a new one was added- a hurt in his hearts called Rory Pond. A hurt he thought was wrong and rightful at the same time.

He professed his un-dying love for his dear Master to another creature. Something he was longing to do since he and Koschei let it slip to Ushas all those many Time-Locked years ago...

Rory was having a sexuality crisis. Was he gay?

No, he told himself, I love Amy. That makes me bi.

But Amy is the only girl you ever loved, a small voice near the back of his head (presumably his conscience) decreed and you had a rather huge crush on that one Scottish actor David Tennant.

Rory deliberated. And after days and many near run-ins with Death itself, he concluded it and decided to keep it under wraps.

Rory was not a rash fellow.

The Doctor was not stupid either, he knew for most of his unfathomably long life he was omnisexual because of all his different Regenerations. For the most parts he was platonic. One he was bi, another straight, and he always had a thing for Earthlings.

He to kept his questionings under wraps.

a/n: sorry I am going to go insane! I love you all stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: THANK YOU! IEEE! I have people who care. (who... hehe!) Love You all! But sorry folk, I'm gonna pull a literary crime that most of you will kill me hate me. Or cry. Please go easy on me. though I'm in the E.R. with the appendix-removal. You also see me as a history nerd. Which is ok me being a Whovian and all... More me lusting after Amy. (I have issues and and a needle phobia)

Chapter Three: Loss of Living

"Come along, Ponds!" The Doctor said grabbing Amy and Rory's hands amd running down the valleys/hills of Helvetia- the Daleks teamed up with the Romans to fight the Gauls/them!

"I was a Roman once and now they're attacking me!" Rory said darkly snapping a twig to pieces after they had run to safety.

"Ahh, yes but the Daleks got to the Romans before we did! They told Julius Caesar we were enemies and you know how that is..."

"Why are the Daleks ever here? I thought you dealt with them!" Amy huffed "And I wore the wrong shoes!" She gestured down to her sparkly Mary-Janes. Believe eyes, she looked stunning in her school girl-meets-cow girl look.

"Humans and your silly little fashions." The Time-Lord remarked.

"Ahem!" Amy cried indignantly, "Bowties ring a bell? How about fezzes?"

"Bowties and fezzes are cool and besides, you let Rory wear whatever he wants. And it suits him just fine!"

"Don't bring me into this!" Rory pouted. "And Darvos (whoever he is) is here so you might want to draw some ingenious plan to get us out of here" Or save the day in your special way, he added mentally to his utter shame.

The more he thought of it, the more he felt hung-up about it. Why didn't he know until he thought about it?

Why wasn't he prancing around looking "fabulous"?

Look at me I'm supposedly a queer, and yet I'm prejudiced. Rory thought paradoxically and scathingly.

But the small voice said, the Doctor likes your plaid shirts and puffy vests.

He silenced those thoughts with thinking about the Doctor's wonderful insults to normal style.

That made his head hurt in the worst of ways, and his heart. One heart aching for two.

All in their small, safe place was still and quiet. In the distance the Trio could the Latin war commands mingling with Gaulish curses that Autumnos have wrath on the S.P.Q.R.. The occasional "Exterminate!" rent the air and fallen Helvetios screaming their final breath.

"I'm missing something vital here. Why would Daleks team up with humans?" The Doctor said scanning everything he saw including his companions with his Sonic Screwdriver.

"We could always fight and stand with the Gauls." Amy said brilliantly, grabbing a large rock," See this could be a missile."

"Aren't the locals using those?" Rory questioned.

"Yes," The Doctor agreed, "Blunt, but highly effective."

"Who wants to do battle? Amy whined, "I'm bored of sitting."

"Run!" The Doctor squealed, "That-a way!"

So they rushed to battle using only rocks. Then they used the weapons of whatever fallen warrior was nearest (Gauls and Roman, Amy took a Gaulish shield and sword both depicting runes to ancestors and the Goddess Epona. Rory took Roman weapons-as he felt more comfortable with them. The Doctor simply used rocks and the occasional spear.)

"Darvos, my old adversary, nice to see you. Ponds! Run!"

"Exter-"

"I'm not here to kill you, just break you!"

"-minate!"

A blast of light and one giant scream, Amy was on the blood-soaked ground.

"My wife." Rory ran and was incredulous.

"Now, we shall leave." Darvos said and the horrors from Skaro were off and away.

"Amy, Amy, Amy. Can you hear me?"

"She has a pulse, they didn't kill her. She's fighting!"

"Doctor! A pulse!"

All were Rory's thoughts made vocal.

"A pulse did you say?"

"Yes!" Then he felt again.

"No not any more."

"I want to say I'm sorry and I love her one last time and something else!" Rory wailed.

"Get to the TARDIS then!" The Doctor said, rembering something distant, for his last body something a friend told him."

"Why, I want to die now! With her!"

"Bring her along!"

Rory obliged.

"Dear, it's kind of an emergency." The Doctor said pulling levers and pushing buttons.

a/n: Now, if you guys like Torchwood, I think you know what's gonna happen. See ya, I want to get this submitted before I have to go under the knife and I was typing in the Waiting Room. And Triage. FML


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: Sorry I couldn't update. I just got out of the hospital this afternoon and I was too drugged to write while there. Take it back, I still feel stoned! But here this chappie is and here I got to get an Advil.

Chapter Four: Can I Trust You?

The TARDIS responded magnificently, tossing herself into the Vortex with no preoblems what so ever. The Doctor was proud of her in this tragic hour.

If only Jack still had it.

"So where are we going?" Rory said prodding the Doctor's arm.

"Jack Harkness, an old friend. He might have a thingy to let you say good-bye. Something you... need to do." Something I couldn't do. The Doctor thought remembering his rage and unnerving pain he felt when the Master sealed off the Time-Lock with his very essence.

Rory, precicus Rory, deserved one last good bye to Amelia Pond. The Boy Who waited needed to say good bye to the Girl He Waited For.

Rory was easily in such a bad state that the TARDIS even made this ride super smooth. (Well as smooth as a box being hurtled through years and to America could be!) He was clutching Amy's body and wishing he could go back to when he wasn't having a sexuality crisis and a widower to top it off.

Then finally they landed with a jolt infront of a dingy old Motel.

"What's Jack doing here?" He the Doctor muttered inhaling deeply. "He's in that room."

So the Time-Lord and the Centorian ambled thier way to the door.

And knocked, "Jack! It's the Doctor I've Regenerated! We need help! Please give us the Risen Mitten!"

About two minutes later a tall muscular man armed with a gun and wearing nothing but a WWII jacket stepped out and told somebody buy the name of Alonso to please be patient.

"Hey Doc! Who's this?" Despite his brutish appearance, the man had a kind natured voice.

"Rory the Roman, Captain Jack Harkness, Captain Jac Harkness Rory the Roman." Doctor said.

"So what's this about the ressurection glove?"

"His wife died, and he want to say good bye."

"I understand and can empathise, being with Ianto."

"I know." The Doctor remembering his own pain.

"I have a secret stash of old tech- shh don't tell anyone. I ripped a small hole in the void of reality and I can access it from anywhere."

"Smart ,but what! Ripped a hole in the Void!"

"Yes!"

"Ugh! Jack please, just give it to us. Amy body's cooling by the moment and please help."

"This Amy must be special."

"My wife!" Rory said behind a fresh veil of tears.

"Ginger, she is."

"You and Gingers!" Jack said with a laugh.

"Yes! No? I'm baffled."

"'Lons! I'm stepping out, you wanna come with?"

"Sure Captian!" A light male voice said.

So this odd quartet made their way to the Police Box.

In which Jack opened this locker of a thing, traipsed around declaiming he missed the old girl and saying he liked what the Doctor had done with the place. He said it was Steampunk chic.

This was the moment they (Rory mainly) had been waiting for. Something.

"Hey, I tweaked it so it doesn't harm anyone." Jack said pointng at the glove.

"That's good."

Jack pulled the Ginger into Reality for one last time.

"Who are you, I'm in the TARDIS. I just got. Rory! Doctah! Who are you?"

"Captain Jack Harkness, you must be Amy. Roman Rory, this is your last shot you have 5 minutes to say what you want to her or lose out forever."

"Amy, I love you, you're the only girl I can love! I don't wamt you to die!" He sobbed cradleing his wife in his arms.

"Stupid Face, my Rory. I don't belong here anymore. I want you to slay all those bad guys and run. You're so clingy." She tweaked his nose.

"I-I just don't want you to die! I don't think I could handle it. I can't love another woman." He breathed in the scent that was undeniably Amy Jessica Pond, perfume, womanly body and shampoo.

"Two minutes left." Jack announced.

"Dammit! I don't want you to leave!"

"I got to."

"Please stay with me."

"I can't."

So Rory decided that if she was going to leave let the last remainder of her life be a pleasurable one. He kissed her deeply as he'd never done before in fear of hurting her somehow.

That got thrown out into a supernova!

"10 second."

"I love you. Bye!"

"See you on the other side."

Amy smiled her last smile and breathed her last breath. Rory let out such a wounded cry that Alonso stepped back and the Doctor rushed forward to comfort.

Jacked stashed the glove back.

"There, there. I could lie to you and say life will stay as usual and you'll stay untouched. You know it's not true. I could say that you are alone, you still have you race. You and all the precious human race." The Doctor said hugging a fellow broken man. The fellow broken man molded straight into this touch.

"I once lost a person by the name of Ianto Jones. He was, sorry Alonso, my first love. He taught me love over lust. That never leaves some one. 'Lons, you stay here with the Doc, Rory let's take a walk together. I have a feeling we need to talk."

Rory scrambled up and followed the man stalking form.

"Be delicate!" The Doctor called after the retreating figures.

"I have a feeling you've not only lost your wife but the thing that the only no questions asked, just plain infront of you stuff."

"Huh?"

"You have a crush on the Doctor."

"No, I don't."

"You're not the only one I've had lust for him since his 9th body. You're unsure about it being that you've just now figured it out."

"I guess. How'd you know."

"I used to be an interagator."

"Cool," Rory thought this guy should be his older brother or something.

"You can talk anytime." Just like an older brother.

So they walked back and the Doctor suggested they take the body back to her parents for "a proper Earthling funeral" and that Jack and Alonso come along and help.

Rory was lost, but it helped that whatever his swinging was, Jack was there to help him out and prehaps tell the Doctor, or not. He was still shaky what with the loss of Amy and all.

a/n: Not a clue what I just wrote I think the keyboards escaping. Advil + Whatever they gave me in the hospital is making thing spin I spent five minutes tryin to type the word Dammitt. SCREW SPELL CHECK! MAH READAS NEED MEE! then I'm sleeping and not going to school! Yay!

p.s. i started typing this at 7:30 I'm finishing this at 11:10. That's how out of it I am.


	5. Authur's Note

AUTHORS NOTE

TAking a writiers block sabatical sorry my lovelies


End file.
